


Good Luck

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has more visitors than usual today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

"Hey! I brought th-"

"Shut up you idiot! My brother's sleeping!" Edward yelled, not enjoying the fact that there were more visitors than usual today. He felt a hard thump on the back of his head.

"Edward! Stop being rude to your guests! And your the one making the bigger racket around here!" He heard Izumi screech.

"Well, your yelling too!" He retorted back only to get punched in the gut once again. He groaned, leaning over himself holding his abused thorax with his left arm. The people in the room stood still, seemingly afraid of the woman who was giving a hard time to the injured lad, despite her beauty.

Darius went over and placed the water pitcher at the table beside Edward and gave Heinkel a quirked eyebrow.

"We were hoping that the kid woke up today. They haven't taken him off the sedatives yet?" Heinkel asked. Edward shook his head.

"It's still too soon." Edward said glancing at the lump on the other mattress that was covered with thick blankets. Despite the warm air, Alphonse still felt cold because of the lack of meat and muscle on his body. Whenever Al did wake up, he always complained about the cold air, which made Edward call the nurse in so that his brother would have some fleece in the room. The nurse had given the blankets and asked him to go back to bed because he was supposed to recover his arm as well.

In fact as soon as Alphonse had first fallen asleep of the sedatives, they all but made sure that he would stay in bed so that he would be properly be poked with the IV's. Edward refused to let them poke at him and they all just pinned him down and gave him the proper nutrients, water, and blood for his atrophied arm.

Said arm was still feeling a little sore and he swore that if another person poked at it again he would-

"What else did the doctor tell ya kid?"

"Well, nothing else besides to keep a close eye out for Alphonse. I really want him off those crap they call medication. Also Alphonse keeps on complaining how he wants to taste solid foods already." Edward smiled and Izumi chuckled.

"I really want to see the look on that child's face when he takes his first bite of food." Izumi said mostly to herself, imagining the boy joyous beyond belief for just to chew on a morsel. Edward nodded.

"By the way, Miss; don't you have a husband?" Heinkel asked Izumi. Izumi looked at the blond gruff man and smiled fondly.

"He's with that military man named Alex. I don't think he'll come back anytime soon, Edward." she responded facing Edward.

"Well as long as they don't show up here flexing every ounce of flesh, then I'm okay." he said, shuddering at the time Major Armstrong put on a show for them when Edward was recovering from the hospital some time ago. No doubt that when the Major recovered, he would try to bestow his 'glory self' to Alphonse.

Darius, Heinkel, and Izumi chuckled at the thought.

"So Edward are you out of the military yet?" Izumi asked and crossed her arms, scrutinizing her past pupil. He panicked and chuckled nervously. She growled and he gulped and the chimeras felt the tension in the air, already feeling that they should leave.

"What the hell! you were supposed to resign already!"

"Well I didn't have time okay! Besides, that useless Colonel is just sleeping away my precious resignation time!

"That's no excuse you good for nothing Midget! Take responsibility for your actions!"

The argument went on and Darius and Heinkel sighed, both walking over to Alphonse and stared at the kid's expression. He seemed to be peaceful enough with that smile on his face. They both ruffled his hair and whispered a good luck for the boy as well for his brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last update until college starts on Monday (Yikes!). This story is more on the general side without it meaning to and I'll try to bump the rating more. I will update as soon as I can and thanks to all who have read this series so far.


End file.
